Looking Ahead
by Virus-of-the-Mind666
Summary: Basically, Duo meets a girl from Scotland, and gets sucked in to a curse, bringing the rest of the Gundam Pilots in to it. I'm not good with summaries as you can tell....
1. Curses of the MacPhersons

Author's Note: Hi, Hi, everyone! This is my first story that I've ever decided to put online! Eiiyah!!! (^_~). Okay, this is kind of, I'm not really sure, I just started writing this just cuz, there's really no special reason behind this! I sure hope y'all love this, cuz I love writing it so far! If anyone has any suggestions, comments, or questions, feel free to email me at: hex_demon666@hotmail.com, or just reviewing it, and I'll answer from there. It may not be accurate, but I'm hoping it is! Bai, bai! Oh, and also, I altered the heights of the Pilots, don't get mad, I just can't...I have no idea; I just changed their heights. I hope you all don't freak...  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Gundam Wing, or anybody else for that matter. This is kind of OOC, and maybe kind of not, I'm not sure. I've made special circumstances to fit this in to my plot. All of the characters unfamiliar with Gundam Wing most likely all belong to me and my pal, Nakia, who helps me sometimes, but not enough! Lol. Just kidding. I love you, Nakia! Please don't hurt me... The characters that are positively going to be in this, and are ours, is Kellyn, and um, that's all I can think of for now. He he. ^_^ Anyway! PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!! And tell me what you think!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
April 14, 1746  
  
Inverness, Scotland  
  
The sounds of gunfire, the shouts of tortured, agonized screams ripped through the air, echoing throughout the vast slopes of blood sod grass, layered with the bodies of fallen soldiers. Kilted men, men belonging to various clans of Scotland, lay limply on their stomachs, or backs, their glassy eyes gazing in to the inevitable passage of the after-life. Horses whinnied in pain and fear as bullets whizzed by their ears, and scorched their flesh. Hell had broken loose at the word of Bonnie Prince Charlie conspiring against the King of England, and loyal men to Charlie had followed his path, creating a sizable army for their good fight as well. That plan had been shot to Hell when Prince Charlie had fled at the first sign of bad news, leaving his men in a pit of slaughter.  
  
Millions of clansmen died that fateful day of the Battle of Culloden; many left their wives, their kids, their own lives behind them, never to see them again. The day left many tears of blood to trek through Scotland, as the black crows cawed throughout the air, leading the dead men to a safe passage to the next world, a hopefully, a world with less bloodshed than they had seen before the world around them had become dark as the pain eased and webbed away to nothingness. The few men who had survived were caught by the English, and brought to another brutal hanging, leaving dead carcasses for the animals of the night to feed upon. Regardless of honor, the Scottish men died in a life of vain, and the unplanned decision of Prince Charlie.  
  
Although the wives mourned, and many followed their husbands towards the long trek of the hereafter because of famine and disease, there was one clan that stood proud. The plaid waved cheerfully atop the castle of Clan Buchanan despite the depression of the long weeks following of mourning. Lady Teranika, now leader of the clan looked out over her vast lands, prospering nicely despite other clans' dilapidating domain.  
  
Her black silk dress and veil fluttered gently in the cool breeze, and her large doe eyes surveyed what was in front of her blankly. The vicious battle had left her husbandless at the age of seventeen. Chocolate brown eyes welled with tears, remembering his tender words, as they made love before he left with his men. They had married out of love, not necessity as most women do, and was therefore harder to deal with the pain of losing her other half, as she now saw it.  
  
Many neighboring clansmen drooled to grasp her lush lands, and her own body, fit to be the figure of a goddess. Her small petite frame of 5'2, sleek raven black hair brushing against the backs of her knees, and her small upturned breasts with soft curves had men of any age panting after her. Which was where her dilemma came in. The MacPherson clan saw fit that their near aging leader, Lord Riordan, age 54, was the perfect new husband for her.  
  
She pursed her lips, gripping her skirt with her right hand, "Bastards," she whispered. "I would rather die than marry him," she said viciously, unlike her soft demeanor. Tilting her head up to the skies, she closed her eyes as she allowed the warmth of the sun bathe her face. "'Tis unfair. Why take him?" she murmured, referring to her dead husband. "What am I tae do now?" she demanded, breathing in deeply. "Am I tae marry Riordan, and live a life of unhappiness? Tae sacrifice myself so that we may be left in peace, God? Please, give me a sign and I will follow it."  
  
As the clouds gently made their way across the startling blue skies, she sighed, and dropped her chin to her chest. "I ken what I must do wi'out ye telling me, Lord," she whispered.  
  
Turning on the balls of her feet, she stepped over the incline of her window and in to her room. Standing before the mirror, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through silky black hair, staring expressionlessly in to her reflection. Sighing, she strolled over to the door, purposely ignoring the large, vast bed, the white sheets pointing accusing fingers, as if reading her mind.  
  
In the hall, she was instantly swept in to the midst of complete chaos and confusion, and dodging servants bustling about with their morning chores, she drifted down the stairs, her fingers barely brushing against the ornate oak banister. Spotting her magister in the center of the disorder, looking lost as he futilely tried to raise his voice above the roar of other voices, she smiled gently, shaking her head as she walked over to him.  
  
Despite her small posterior, the servants parted like the sea with Moses, and she was instantly at her mentor's side. "Lawrence," she acknowledged him, dropping in to a brief curtsy. "I pray that ye have had a pleasant night's sleep," she murmured the proper greeting before plunging in to her topic before even giving him a chance to answer. "I have decided upon the decision of Riordan, Lawrence," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked, thrilled, assuming a different answer than what she was thinking herself. Stroking his plush white beard, he said, "You are planning a revolt of some kind, milady?"  
  
Teranika shook her head, "Nay, Lawrence, there has been tae much bloodshed fer it tae happen again sae soon. I do no think there are verra many people willing tae risk more of their men dead. I have decided upon the marriage of Riordan, and ye can no try to convince me out of it," she said, raising her hand as Lawrence began to speak, a horrified expression on his face. "It is the only way. Prepare for it, Lawrence," she said, and promptly disappeared, leaving her tutor speechless, and his mind reeling with the horrid possibilities of this union.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Teranika stood by the open window, the soft breeze stirring the folds of her blue silk hood as it hung down her back. She stood very still and straight, her dark gown shadowy against the dense velvet of the opened window curtains.  
  
She heard him in the corridor outside, his heavy lumbering step. She could picture his large frame lurching from side to side as he approached. Now he was outside the great oak door. She could hear his labored breathing. She could picture his bloodshot eyes, his reddened countenance, his lips slack with exertion. The door burst open. Her husband filled the doorway, his richly jeweled gown swirling about him.  
  
"By God, madam! Ye would dare tae speak tae me in such wise at my own table! In the hearing of our guests, of the household, scullions even!" A shower of spittle accompanied the slurred words as he advanced into the chamber, kicking the door shut behind him. It shivered on its hinges.  
  
Teranika stood her ground beside the window, her hands clasped quietly against her skirts. "And I say tae ye, husband, that if ye ever say such vulgar words of bedding me in front of those men again, ye will rue the day." Her voice was barely above a whisper but the words came at him with the power of thunder.  
  
For a second he seemed to hesitate, and then he lunged for her with clenched fists upraised. Still she stood her ground, a slight derisive smile on her lips, her eyes, brown as Godiva, fixed upon his face with such contempt he bellowed in drunken rage. As he reached her-one fist aimed at her pale face beneath its jeweled headdress, his only thought to smash the smile from her lips, to close the hateful contempt in her eyes-she stepped aside. Her foot caught his ankle and the speed and the weight of his charge carried him forward.  
  
For a second he seemed to hover at the very brink of the dark space beyond the low-silled window, then he twisted and fell. A shriek of astounded terror accompanied his plunge to the flagstones below.  
  
Teranika twitched aside the curtain so that she could look down without being seen. At first in the dark depth below the window she could make out nothing, then came the sound of raised voices, the tread of many feet; light flickered as torch men came running from the four corners of the courtyard. And now, in the light, she could see the dark crumpled shape of her husband.  
  
How small he looked, she thought, clasping her elbows across her breast with a little tremor. So much malevolence, so much violence, reduced, deflated, to that inert heap. And then she seemed to come to life. She moved back swiftly to the far side of the chamber where a small door gave onto the garderobe. She slipped into the small privy and stood for a second, listening. There was a loud knocking, then she heard the latch lift. As the door flung wide she stepped out of the garderobe, hastily smoothing down her skirts.  
  
An elderly woman stood in the doorway, her hair tucked beneath a white linen coif. "Ay! Ay! Ay!" she exclaimed, wringing her hands. "What is it, my chuck? What has happened here?" Behind her, curious faces pressed her shoulder.  
  
Teranika spoke to those faces, her voices measure, calming. "I don't know, Katelyn. Lord Riordan came in while I was in the garderobe. He called to me. I was occupied...I couldn't come to him immediately. He grew impatient...but..." She gave a little helpless shrug. "In his agitation, he must have lost his balance...fallen from the window. I didn't see what happened."  
  
"Ay," the other woman repeated, almost to herself. "And only four days married! Lord-a-mercy." She crossed herself, shaking her head.  
  
"Lord Riordan was drunk," the younger woman said evenly. "Everyone knew it...in the hall, at the table. He could barely see straight. I must go down." She hurried past the woman, past the crowd of gaping servants, gathering her skirts to facilitate her step.  
  
Her steward came running across the great hall as she came down the stairs. "My lady...my lady...such a terrible thing."  
  
"What happened, Otis? Does anyone know?"  
  
The black-clad steward shook his head and the loosened lappets of his bonnet flapped at his ears like crows' ears. "Did you not see it, my lady? We thought you must have known what happened. 'Twas from your chamber window that he fell."  
  
"I was in the garderobe," she said shortly. "Lord Riordan was drunk, Otis. He must have lost his footing...his balance. It was ever thus."  
  
"Aye, 'tis true enough, madam. 'Twas ever thus with his lordship." The steward followed her out into the courtyard where a crowd stood around the fallen man. They gave way before the lady of the clan of MacPherson and Buchanan who knelt on the cobbles beside her husband. His neck was at an odd angle and blood pooled beneath his head. She placed a finger for form's sake against the pulse in his neck. Then with a sigh sat back on her heels, the dark folds of her gown spreading around her.  
  
"Where is Grice?"  
  
"Here, milady." The priest came running from his little lodging behind the chapel, adjusting his gown as he came. 'I heard the commotion, but I..." He stopped as he reached the body. His rosary beads clicked between his fingers as he gazed down and said with a heavy sigh, "May the Lord have mercy on his soul."  
  
"Yes, indeed," agreed Lord Riordan's wife. She rose to her feet in a graceful movement. "Take my lord's body to the chapel to be washed and prepared. We will light the candles at dawn. He will lie in state for the respects of the household and the tenants before his burial tomorrow evening."  
  
She turned and made her way back through the crowd, back into the house, ducking her head as she stepped through the small door that was set into the larger one to the keep the cold and draughts from invading the hall.  
  
Lady Teranika was a widow once more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the night drifted in, four stealthy men crept in to their lady's chamber. Approaching her bed, she tossed, and opened her eyes, and found the four men standing afore her, knowing what they intended.  
  
"Ye will sorely regret this," she said coldly.  
  
"Then, we shall regret it," one of them muttered as he lifted his jeweled sgian dhu high above his head, plunging it into her right shoulder as she dodged slightly. "Conniving whore!" he spat out, furious.  
  
"I curse this land, I curse the people of MacPherson, and may ye all die a bloody deaths for generations!" she screamed just as two of them held each of her arms, the third holding her legs, and the fourth slit her throat from ear to ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: So?! SSSSSOOOOOOOOO??!?!?!??!! What did everybody think? I know it doesn't have the GW characters in, yet. Next chapter, I swear...is this motivation to go on? Maybe...what is the curse? How bad is it? Find out... 


	2. Battles of the Mind

AN: Thank you for getting this far. *sob* I worship you now. Seriously.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, don't hide it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Edinburgh, Scotland  
  
Walking along the roadside of the many spiraling streets of Scotland, Duo Maxwell hunched himself from the surprisingly biting cold, and treaded on. As the pilot of Death Scythe, and having seen too much bloodshed in his life, he had decided to take a vacation at Earth. He was sick of the colonies; he was, in general, sick of anything and everything having to do with space. There were too many disputes, and he needed a fresh place to think, clear his mind, and settle himself comfortably, distancing himself from the rest of the Gundam Pilots. This was unlike his usual outgoing self, to seclude himself in the middle of nowhere, but he needed it before he went insane. All the sounds of anguished and pained screams rung through his ears, echoing and taunting him in the depths of the night, coming in to his shadowed dreams to lick his conscience.  
  
He had come to Edinburgh, Scotland because of Relena, which he found weird. Not that he didn't dislike the peace thumping socialite, but sometimes they just didn't mix well. Though he did like Relena's futile attempts to get in to Heero's pants, and then Heero's own panicked, and slightly annoyed retorts to hold the woman back. It was too entertaining, almost unbearably so. Relena had suggested he could stay at one of her distant relatives' stone manor in Inverness, causing him to wonder why there was a house owned by her relative, however many distances between them, in Scotland. Also, he had no clue where it was, having never been to the country, but he didn't risk pointing that out, in fear that it would automatically give Relena an opportunity to be some sort of angel and hover over him. He'd rather be wandering around the streets of Scotland rather than ask for help, which he was doing right now.  
  
Scottish people were terrifying. Well, most of the men looked terrifying, but the really horrendous part of it is that they loved to tell stories. He would've enjoyed a good story if he was in the mood, but he wasn't. You ask a Scot one question, and it'll lead you to know they're life story in 25 words or less. It was almost ironic that he was known as bouncy and talkative, but here he was, running out of the place like a bat out of hell as soon as the natives began with, "Weel," in their thick brogue.  
  
Duo shook his head, and scratched his right cheek absentmindedly where a scar was healing, and left behind a scab, pink skin poking at the edges. His violet eyes surveyed the nearly abandoned streets, and sighed when he consulted a large clock tower he noticed. 3:43 AM. Some vacation this was turning out to be, he murmured to himself, mentally cursing as he vowed to ask the next person who walked by, the directions to Inverness, and the manor as well, and if they started talking about inane, completely irrelevant things, he was going to bash them over the head by taking his own boot off, and beating them mercilessly. He was cold, he was hungry, and he was tired.  
  
As a tall, slim figure swathed in a black, leather trench coat started to walk by his way, his mind hesitated. Wow, talk about intimidating, he said to himself, studying the approaching figure warily. Shrugging to himself mentally, he cleared his throat, and held up a hand, as the person grew nearer, almost passing distance to him. "Excuse me, do you know how I could get to Mallory Hall at Inverness? I'm lost," he explained, smiling sheepishly. Although the embarrassed smile came easily, his mind was rapidly thinking to himself. Wasn't as tall as he thought the stranger was. Interesting. Not to mention the fact that a cap was pulled down low, shadowing the face, discouraging Duo in to guessing the person's sex, the slightly baggy trench coat didn't help much either.  
  
"Ye're verra far away from Inverness," the person commented.  
  
Girl, Duo decided. No way could anyone have a voice that was melodious yet husky at the same time, unless they were gay...he hesitated again. He answered, "Um, yeah, I know." He tried to discreetly look beneath the cap, but there was no such luck. "Do you know how I could get there by any chance?" he asked hopefully. "My name's Duo by the way. You're...?" he asked, hoping that the name would at least distinguish the sex of the curious person.  
  
"Weel, it's not a walking distance tae Inverness, lad, it's quite a ways. I s'pose if ye didna have a car, ye would have tae take a cab."  
  
"Uh-huh. What was your name again? I didn't quite catch it," he said, knowing full well it was because he or she hadn't even bothered to answer. "Look, I really need your help here, and I can't just keep standing here guessing if you're a girl or a boy."  
  
The person laughed a surprisingly feminine laugh, which had Duo believing a girl was underneath the sexless disguise, but was discouraged when the individual said, "And what makes ye think that I am no a boy?"  
  
"Well, you have a girly laugh, and a girly voice," Duo said lamely, and flushed, realizing it sounded completely absurd when he said it out loud. Way to go, Maxwell, you've just managed to sound like a complete jackass.  
  
"And what does being a lad or a lass have anything tae do wi' helping ye?"  
  
"So I know...who to thank, oh for Christ's sake, it's just a name!" Duo sputtered, obviously flustered.  
  
"My name is Kellyn."  
  
"Dammit!" Duo shouted. "Don't you have something that gives you proof that you're either a boy or a girl? What is with this?" he voiced his frustration an octave higher. Pointing a finger, he said, "Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Girl," Kellyn answered, and pulled up her ball cap, revealing a set of insanely blue eyes, slanted like a cat's. A long, straight, aristocratic nose, however it was thickened slightly at the base, and listed to the right just barely, and soft, kissable lips completed the picture. There was also two eyebrow piercings he could see on the right side, and three on the left, complete with a nose stud. She cleared her throat, "All right, if ye're done looking, I will give ye directions tae call a cab," she interrupted, staring at him pointedly.  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah. Do you have money to pay the cab for me too?"  
  
Kellyn stared at him as if he'd gone completely insane. "Are ye daft?" she asked, exasperated. "Do ye even ken where Mallory Hall is? Do ye have money fer food or lodging? Maybe some clothes?" she added. Shaking her head, she tapped her lips thoughtfully with a long forefinger, "Weel, I s'pose ye could stay at my place fer the night until I withdraw some money, then-"  
  
"Okay, hold on, Kellyn," Duo interrupted, lifting a hand. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as long as you just give me cab fare. I have everything I need at Mallory Hall, my friend assured me of that."  
  
"Mmphm," she grunted in the common Highlander's way. Eyeing him skeptically, she asked, "And yer friend didna bother tae tell ye that ye may also need some money, and perhaps proper directions?"  
  
Duo looked away in slight embarrassment, "I didn't bother to ask her, I didn't want to think that I was inept or something. Besides, I could've found it on my own...after a while. It's not that impossible," he said, albeit doubtfully. Looking slightly down at her, he repeated, "So, are you going to help me or what?"  
  
Kellyn snorted, and pursed her lips. "Do ye need tae get tae Mallory Hall right this verra minute?"  
  
"No," he said slowly, eyeing her nearly neon blue eyes hesitantly. "Why?"  
  
"Ye'll stay at my house fer the night, and I will give ye a ride out there meself. I need tae go tae St. Kilda's anyway, pay my respects," she added. Sighing, she pulled her hat low over her brows once more, and said, "Come along, Duo, nothing will happen tae ye. I live alone."  
  
"This is supposed to reassure me?" he mumbled to himself, unsure why he was actually following her. Maybe it was the hunger and fatigue getting to him, the prospect of a warm bed and food sent a warm feeling shooting though his numb body. An alarming thought soon followed after and he asked, "You are going to feed me, aren't you? Cuz if you're going to murder me I'd die better if I had a full stomach," he said. "You can rape me too if you want first, baby," he said charmingly.  
  
Kellyn groaned in faint annoyance and amusement, and looked up at him, a spark in her eye. "I'll hold ye tae that offer, lad," she said softly, tapping his nose with a forefinger, and strode off, her longs legs carrying her farther and faster than what most would assume.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Duo sputtered, his mind careening from her sultry comment. "What did that mean?" he demanded.  
  
Laughing merrily, she turned around a corner sharply, causing Duo to skid on one foot, balancing haphazardly until he righted himself, and once again commenced to follow her. Waiting for her to answer, he impatiently repeated his question. Kellyn smiled, and said, "Ye must think that girls are quite clueless, but in fact, they are smarter than men."  
  
"Oh, how dare you," he said, outraged. "Girls are stupid."  
  
"I'm sure they are," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And that is why most men manage to sound daft, and act that way as weel. I should've known it was just all an act," she said mockingly. Sighing theatrically, she mused, "I have been sae sorely sheltered."  
  
"Ha, ha," Duo said darkly. "Can we slow down here? I feel like someone's chasing after me or something. Why do you have to walk so fast? Are you one of those power walkers? Jesus, you remind me of Heero," he muttered.  
  
"Who is Heero?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business. Now, back to our conversation that girls are-"  
  
"Ah, yes, Professor Duo, how I have been misled. Here, I have thought that women were smarter, higher IQ's, better job capabilities, longer memories, longer attention spans, sensitive feelings, but bedamned, men are the smarter ones," she exclaimed in a tone of mock dismay. "I shall have tae call all of my friends tae let them ken that they are all stupid, and to quit their jobs at law firms, private clinics, governmental-"  
  
"Okay, I get your point," he interrupted hastily. "I'm just saying, some girls are smart," he ended lamely.  
  
"Oh!" she expressed in derived surprise. "Was that all, Professor?" she asked innocently. "Some girls, why, this is such a relief! I see that I was worried about nothing after all. Thank you so much for clearing this up, Prof-"  
  
"I get the point," Duo said irritably, but found himself smiling nonetheless. "You're impossible to get through. You misunderstand me, and I don't know if it's on purpose, and you twist my words around. Are you a lawyer too, by any chance?" he asked, suddenly frightened by that idea.  
  
Kellyn laughed merrily, "No, I am no a lawyer," she answered. "None offense meant tae some of my friends that are lawyers, but I think it's a bloody boring job, wi' privileges of ripping defenseless, unprepared people apart." She shook her head, "Nay, I would ne'ver find myself in that neat little trap."  
  
"Then what trap did you land yourself in?"  
  
"A trap that doesna concern you, Duo," she said in a deadly whisper. Turning in to a well lit double glass and dark oak doors, she slid a key that seemed to materialize out of nowhere in her hand, and shoved it in to the metal lock. It opened with the shlink, and they were both bombarded with a well-lit lobby, richly furnished, and mingled perfume and cologne.  
  
"Oh, my Gaaw~" Duo uttered, clapping a hand over his eyes against the unaccustomed darkness, and wrinkled his nose at the smell. "If you wanted me to suffer in death with an empty stomach, you should've just stabbed me in the gut in some dark alley, and left me there to die!" he shouted. "Damn you!"  
  
Kellyn chuckled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them. "Come on, ye little babe. It's no like this at my place."  
  
"Oh, a little sacrifice you've had to deal with," he said, blinking several times, thinking his eyes must be deceiving him. Surely it was merely being blinded by the sudden light after the dark hallway that made everything seem so brassy. But when he narrowed his eyes to take a good hard look, nothing dimmed. "Oh, my God," he said again, noticing the room more closely.  
  
The room was all done up in red flocked wallpaper and gold fabrics, and every item that wasn't nailed down appeared to have been gilded to within an inch of its life. He'd never seen such an accumulation of ticky-tackies in one place in his life. "Damn," he said. "Why not just live in a whorehouse? It would probably be more subdued." He stared in amazement at the table lamp beside him: It was painted with overblown roses, trimmed in gold leaf, and dripping with crystal teardrops that clicked and chimed where the brush of his hand had set them in motion. Picking up a crimson velvet pillow that had Reno, The Biggest Little City in the World embroidered in metallic gold thread, he fingered its fat tassels while trying to find just one furnishing that was a neutral color or unembellished by curlicues, gold, or fringe. But every item his gaze lit upon seemed more garish than the one before, and he was appalled right down to the bottom of his soul. When the heck had this person accumulated all this? And where? The store for the mentally challenged?  
  
Watching the play of emotions playing across Duo's face, Kellyn's lips twitched with amusement, and she slung a long, toned arm along his well developed shoulders. Smiling broadly, she said, "Makes ye wish ye had just as weel died out in the cold, aye?"  
  
Duo glared at her accusingly. "I hate you," he muttered. "This is an unusual and very cruel punishment you have just thrown my way, and I swear to God, you will burn for this. I really hope your room is different, toots, cuz if not, you might as well just shoot me right now. Maybe we can spruce up this gaudy place with my blood. It's a noble sacrifice."  
  
Kellyn laughed and began pulling him towards the elevators. "It's different, believe you me," she said. "That is how ye Americans say it, aye?" Punching the 'up' arrow, she looked up at the numbers slowly highlight themselves as the elevator began its slow descent. "I used tae ken a bunch of American transfer students running around 'ere, and we got pretty chummy wi' each other."  
  
"Cool, so, what exactly do you do? I mean, in general, what do you do?" he asked, stepping in to the elevator just as it dinged, and the double doors slid open smoothly. Turning, Kellyn punched the number 3, as he saw the horrible nightmare of a lobby close sliver by sliver until it was completely gone from his sight, and all he saw was his reflection, and Kellyn's.  
  
Smiling, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "What has ye sae curious? It's no as if I'll see ye again, aye? What's it matter?" The door slid open once more, and she stepped out in to a crimson colored hallway.  
  
Duo blinked again. "My God, did someone get murdered here? It's so...red! Your landlord has some serious issues with color coordination. This is abuse to their tenants, nearly color-blinding them, and then shoving them in to gilded rooms, red rooms...what next? Neon blue, purple, hot pink...? This is an outrage, serious outrage, I think-"  
  
"Do ye always go off on these weird tangents?" Kellyn interrupted. Stopping at a door reading 6667, she took out her keys once more, and selected a particular one, sliding it in easily, and swung her door open. "Welcome tae my domain," she said, laughing maniacally.  
  
"6667, huh? How fitting. 666 is the devil's number, and 7 happens to be an unlucky number or a lucky one. Did you choose this number all by yourself or something? Nobody could manage to pull that off without meaning it," Duo commented, walking past Kellyn and in to the dark apartment.  
  
"Weel, this girl managed to pull it off wi'out meaning tae," Kellyn retorted, and flipped on the lights.  
  
The room was done in soft colors and quiet comfort. Style was added by a scattering of Art Nouveau, in the bronze lamp shaped like along, slim woman, and the sinuous etched flowers on the glass doors of a curious cabinet displaying a collection of antique beaded bags. A large hidden cabinet had one cherry wood door open, revealing a large screen TV, a shelf of DVD's, CD's, videos, and other paraphernalia. The couch arched gently in a half circle, and a warm, honey-colored throw casually draped the back of it. A small glass dining table was on the far edge of the room, near the foyer.  
  
"Wow, it's so different, my mind is reeling," Duo said slowly. Looking around, "You don't have any hidden stuff, do you? Sort of like don't judge a book by its cover? You have another disgusting, horrible habit or something?"  
  
Kellyn rolled her eyes, "No, I dinna," she said firmly. Dropping her keys in to a crystal bowl that was set upon a mahogany table, by the door, she toed her boots off, and set them under the table. Walking further in to the living room, she switched the lights on, and bathed the room in soft light, almost a romantic setting. Sighing, she opened a small door where Duo was standing, and a large streak slipped through the door, and pounded across the wooden floor boards in a frenzy. Laughing, Kellyn knelt down, and patted her thigh as she called out, "Zareh!"  
  
"You have a dog?" Duo asked, wondering if that was even the correct term for this miniature bear drooling all over himself and anyone and anything near it, as he stooped down next to her, and stroked the surprisingly soft, short fur. It was pure black with hazel eyes glowing out, and ears perked, suddenly noticing an intruder, got down on to its haunches and growled, raising its hackles. "Uh-huh," he commented uncertainly, and hastily stood up, stepping back a few inches.  
  
"No sudden moves, Duo," Kellyn said. Petting the dog, she crooned some foreign sounding words, and somehow, the insanely large beast calmed, and snorted in an agitated manner, and sat down obediently. Looking up, she grabbed Duo's hand, and slowly brought him over, and offered his hand for inspection. Obviously, the dog was satisfied after a few sniffs, and seemed apparently uninterested in him, and whined at Kellyn.  
  
"I ken ye have tae go tae the privy," she said, "but we must see tae our guest, aye, mo chride?"  
  
When the dog growled at Duo, as if blaming him for his forbiddance to use the bathroom, Kellyn chided gently, "Now, now, Zareh. Ye should be nice tae yer guests, aye? 'Tis unlucky tae make them feel anything but." She watched the dog sulk off, and sighed, shaking her head, "Worse than people," she muttered.  
  
"What kind of dog is he?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, aye, a staghound, he's aboot the...ninth, tenth generation? His name is Armenian, it means 'Protector.'" Sniffing a sudden runny nose, she strolled over to the kitchen, swinging the oak door to admit herself in.  
  
"Okay, you leave me here alone," Duo muttered and followed in after her. "Whoa," he said, blinking against the sudden brightness. There were shiny appliances everywhere, a huge island in the middle was complete with a state of the art coffee machine, toaster, blender, everything you could imagine. The sink was sparkling brightly; the fridge was a sub-zero one molded in to the right wall, and the floor was spic and span with a black and white checker boarded setting. Eyeing her dubiously, he asked, "You don't cook, do you?"  
  
"Nonsense," she said in a huff. "Get out of my kitchen!" she shouted, and shoved him out. Sliding open a window, she watched Duo sit on the stool at the wet bar, and gaze in to the kitchen. She glared at him as he repeated his question, "Shut up," she said. Leaning over the counter, and around Duo, she pointed to the large cabinet where the TV and other multimedia materials were stored, she said, "Go watch TV, listen tae the radio, watch a movie, play a game, or get on the computer. Just get away from me."  
  
"All right, all right, sheesh," Duo grumbled as he slid off the stool. "Where's your computer?" he asked.  
  
"It's sitting on the table," she answered absentmindedly, holding a fridge door open as she looked in, pondering on what she should prepare for dinner. Looking over her shoulder, she answered Duo's question, "Aye, ye can do whatever ye want on the computer sitting on the counter. What kind of food do ye like?" she asked him.  
  
"Food," he answered, studying the laptop's desktop screen in mystified confusion. "What is with your computer? You have more crap stored on here than Heero does. What the hell is 'Abdicrax?'"  
  
Stiffening slightly, she strolled over to the laptop and slammed the top down, and snatched it from him, cursing under her breath as she set it on the surface in front of her, and opened it again. Clicking a few buttons she waited a moment, tapping her fingers on to the countertop.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Duo asked her, staring as if she had just sprouted another head. "You have something to hide? Some porn? It's okay, baby, no need to be ashamed," he commented, smiling.  
  
"Nay," she answered tersely. "Ye're disgusting," she added, and promptly ended all means of conversation as she typed another few words, and handed the computer back to him in a generic setting, with nothing hi-tech about it anymore. Turning back to the fridge, she pulled out several bagged greens, and a paper wrapped bundle. Dropping them on the island, she slid a long knife from the block of wood, and opened a plastic bag, turning towards the sink, cleaning the items. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Your dog wants to go outside really, really bad," Duo repeated patiently, eyeing the dog roiling on the floor in obvious agony. "I don't know if I feel sorry for it, or admire its uncanny ability to hold itself, instead of bursting on the floor."  
  
Kellyn clucked her tongue sharply over the roof of her mouth. "Would you just open the foyer door? He'll vault over it, and find some way to get back in sooner or later," she said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Duo exclaimed, ogling at the dog and then its obviously mentally unstable owner. "We're on the third floor, Zareh will die if he vaults over that! Why do you punish your dog, dude?" he said, shaking his head.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's done it-"  
  
"Oh, sure," Duo said sarcastically, his eyes now attracted to the screen in front of him. He tapped a few words. "He's done it before, so he'll forever be-"  
  
"Then you take him out, if you're so-," she said.  
  
"Come on, dog, get out on the foyer," he said immediately, and hopped off the stool, making a beeline towards the double doors.  
  
Kellyn laughed and shook her head.  
  
Comfortable silence grew as Duo was focused on the computer, busy doing something, and Kellyn was cooking. A few times he reached out and snagged bits of food, and earned a smart rap on his arm or hand by Kellyn. The smell of the rich aroma of food caused him to look up about a half hour later, stomach grumbling he pushed the computer away, and leaned over on his elbows. Studying her for a moment while she worked with her back him, he realized that he hadn't even noticed that she had taken off her trench coat and cap. Butter soft jeans enhanced enticing womanly curves and endless long legs, and a man's flannel shirt was tied neatly off at her waist. Her hair was what took him by surprise and gave his hands a faint twitch, wanting to slide them through the silky hair. It fell down her back in a thick mane of lazy curls, illuminated with a fire engine red, with streaks of blonde, auburn, copper, and other various shades of red.  
  
"Is that your natural hair color?"  
  
"Aye, it is," she said, smiling. Her blue eyes danced with mischievousness as she looked over her shoulder. "Does it surprise ye?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, it does. It's so many different colors of red, it's almost impossible to have it be natural."  
  
"Weel, yer hair is highlighted with different shades of brown," she said, pointing her chin in his direction. Scrunching her nose, she said, "But I dinna think I like yer hair style, ever think about cutting it?"  
  
"What?" Duo screeched, gripping his braid and wrapping it tightly around his hand, clutching the mass against his chest. "Don't ever say that! I will never cut! Never!" he shouted.  
  
Kellyn laughed, "Sae protective over hair," she said.  
  
"What, and your not?" he asked sullenly.  
  
She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Nay, it's a nuisance," she answered, turning back to the food. "Always getting in yer way. I've had many a notion tae just shave all my hair off." Shoving back her hair impatiently, she tsked and swept her hair back in to a rough ponytail, and secured it in a knot.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have the guts to do it, right?" Duo grinned.  
  
"Oh really?" Kellyn asked, curving her lips in to a smile. Taking a pair of kitchen scissors, she grabbed a chunk from her hair, and snipped it off, waving sheared off hair, gathered like a stag's pelt and waved it under Duo's face. "There, now, ye think I canna do more, aye?" she demanded.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that? Absolutely crazy," Duo said, shaking his head. "Call me when dinner's completely ready, will you?" he asked, getting off the stool and disappearing from the sight of vision from the kitchen's window. The sound of a racy car chase blasting throughout the apartment indicated that he was off to play around with her TV. Rapid channel flipping ensued as he sat on the couch, watching in fascination as different screens captured his attention for about five seconds.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Kellyn called out, after having laid out all of the food out on the table. Miraculously, the dog had appeared from night excursion, and writhed itself across the hardwood floor, as it whined, begging for food in different means of begging.  
  
Hands shoved in his pockets, Duo walked over to the table, and nearly burst in to tears. It was such a beautiful sight. There was a sort of sandwich stuffed with some kind of seafood meat, golden on the outsides. Salad, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn completed the side-dishes. Two flutes of wine, and glasses of milk were set on the sides.  
  
"Oh, my God. Will you marry me? Please?" Duo asked her, sitting down at the table, swallowing several times as the saliva in his mouth threatened to drown him.  
  
Kellyn chuckled, "Of course no, ye're just saying this only because ye're hungry. Remember, I canna cook."  
  
"You're a liar and you know it," Duo immediately retorted, rolling his eyes. "If you can't cook, then this is some helluva magic trick," Duo said, eyeing her speculatively.  
  
With a grin, she sat down, primly crossing her hands, "Weel, maybe 'tis a magic trick, aye? All of a sudden, poof, and all the food are gone."  
  
"Shaddup," he said, "it's not a matter of joking around when food is present."  
  
Kellyn burst out laughing, "Ye're a verra strange person, ye ken that, aye?"  
  
"Of course I do, that's why the ladies love me," he said, around a mouth full of his sandwich. "What is in this stuff anyway?"  
  
"Lobster and crab meat marinated in white wine, stuffed in tae a sourdough slices, with a little butter and pepper, then oven-baked," she said. "Do ye like it?" she asked, taking her own bite of her creation.  
  
"Love it," he garbled.  
  
The dinner went on for the better part of the hour, with a few comments from Duo, but otherwise, was intent on keeping silent as he ate away. As the food slowly disappeared, Duo leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. "That was delicious..." he muttered. "I'm so stuffed you're going to have to roll me to the couch," he finished, laughing half-heartedly.  
  
"Then I guess ye dinna want desert?" she asked, hiding her grin as Duo shot up from the chair with amazing speed for one so stuffed, and shouted, "Desert? What do you have?" Laughing, she stacked dishes, and walked in to the kitchen, "Homemade vanilla ice cream with blueberry pie."  
  
"Well, I think I can manage a slice..." Duo said slowly, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure ye could," she said gravely, her blue eyes twinkling. Opening the fridge door, she took out a tub of ice cream, and the pie, setting them on the island, next to two plates. Frowning as she scooped out the ice cream she asked, "Why would ye sleep on the couch?"  
  
"What?" Duo asked, surprised after a moment of bonding with the large dog. "Well, because it's the standard to have guests sleep-"  
  
"Nay, lad, ye'll be taking my bed, and I will sleep on the couch. It's only standard in Scotland tae do so," she interrupted, shaking her head. She handed Duo the plate. "Hurry up and finish, we have a long day ahead of us. Mallory Hall needs some assistance anyway."  
  
Duo looked at her with an odd look. "Why do you make it sound like you live at Mallory Hall? Or at least weirdly familiar with it."  
  
Kellyn merely shrugged as an answer, and walked out of the kitchen, her own plate in hand. "Weel, come along, I'll show ye my bedroom. 'Tis a bit messy, but I dinna think ye'll mind some, aye?"  
  
"No," Duo answered, digging in to his pie. Following Kellyn and balancing a plate while eating seemed to be a magnificent feat for him, and he commented so to Kellyn, which got her to laugh, strangely making him feel good.  
  
"This is my room," she announced, and stepped inside.  
  
He recognized her scent first. That cheerful, sexy fragrance hung in the air, the result, no doubt, of spilled powder and an unstoppered bottle of perfume. Her clothes were a colorful mess of silk, pants, and tangled hose. His quick scan passed over a life-size stuffed ostrich, a pair of thriving ficus trees flanking the wide window, and a collection of antique bottles, elegant in jewel colors, before he focused on the bed.  
  
It was a long, wide ocean of cool blue sheets, topped by a lush mountain of vivid-toned pillows. All satins and silks.  
  
"That looks big enough for six close friends."  
  
"I like a lot of room. I used tae fall out of bed a lot when I was a kid."  
  
"Is that how you broke your nose?"  
  
"No, but I chipped a tooth once."  
  
Duo laughed as he began to yawn. Just looking at that ocean of a bed made him sleepy. She allowed her to take the nearly finished dish from him, and he collapsed face down on the bed, in a dead sleep.  
  
Laughing softly, she closed the door behind her, and walked to the couch, Zareh close at her heels. Flopping down on the couch, tucking both legs under herself, she rested her cheek against her knee as she patted Zareh, who had lunged after her, settling himself comfortably wedged against her side. Frowning thoughtfully, she drifted off in to space as she thought about the newcomer in her house, and his mentioning of Mallory Hall. Was it a coincidence?  
  
Relena, her fourth cousin had phoned in mere days ago to ask if one of her close friends could stay at her house. She had hesitated, but shrugged, what would be the worse that could happen? There would be servants everywhere, and important rooms were locked off with no key available except for her. Upon agreeing, she had found Duo wandering around the streets of Edinburgh, and found that he was to be her house guest. She smiled coyly, wondering what his reaction would be when he found out that she was the owner of Mallory Hall? Not to mention several other castles across Scotland and England, and she was known, not as Kellyn, but Duchess Kellyn of Beaucaire and Derbyshire, the first cousin to the King of England? Most likely collapse of a mass heart attack, she mused silently to herself, her eyes twinkling with suppressed amusement.  
  
All too suddenly, the smile disappeared as she thought of the supposed curse upon Mallory Hall. Supposedly, every native in Scotland had believed in the curse, and because of that, had the devil of a time finding willing live-in servants to stay at Mallory. Despite the hefty payment, none had been all too willing, and being a superstitious Scot as well; she sincerely believed that the house was cursed. She remembered a time when she had once lived there with her nurse, and a fatal accident had occurred. Actually, three since the time she had lived there at four, and finally left at six.  
  
Once, when she had been riding her tame and obedient white mare, she had gone ballistic at a particular point in the trail they had token for the better part of six months. On that one particular day and time, the mare had gone insane, bucked her off, and plunged head-long in to a cliff, thus ending her life. Kellyn had come to, finding herself in her own room, with a thick bandaging on her head, right arm in a cast, and her nurse clucking at her, hovering. They had soon found out, that on that particularly fatal day, a clan woman of long ago, Lady Teranika's lover had died for her, or was it because of her? Who knew, the only thing was, her husband had brutally killed Teranika's lover out of jealousy. The story behind the entire killing had sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Then, another time, her nurse had slipped down the stairs, a descendant of the MacPherson clan, swearing that she had felt a hand at her back before her plunge. The thing was, no body had been behind her. Two hours later, she had died out a blood hemorrhage in her brain.  
  
The last, Kellyn had been nearly killed while she had been playing in her mother's room, and the glass plastered on to the ceiling started to split without her noticing. Shards of razor sharp glass fell from the ceiling, embedding itself in to every soft surface. Luckily, Kellyn had run out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs, terrified beyond belief. That very day, every one was packing and leaving out of fear for their lives.  
  
Those three incidents weren't the only ones to really confirm that Mallory Hall and the entire fate of the MacPhersons were doomed. A once prosperous clan was dwindling. Ancestors died, skilled horsemen crushed by horses, swimmers drowning in a small, gentle pond, hunters ripped apart by their own loyal dogs. Mallory Hall was death trap for any who stepped inside. She was nervous to bring Duo there, nervous to bring any one in there, but she had no choice, really. Besides, there had been no bizarre accidents for a long while.  
  
Sighing, she curled around her dog, snuggling her nose in to his fur, closing her eyes. She was worrying about nothing. She was sure of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo woke slowly, blinking his eyes as he stared blankly at the peach colored ceiling. "What the hell?" he asked himself groggily. Then the memories of the night before came back at him in a flood, and his stomach grumbled at the smell of bacon and eggs drifting under the crack of her door.  
  
Groaning, he kept rolling until he fell off the bed, and landed on the floor with a thump. Shaking his head, he slowly got up, scratching under his arm as he opened the door and shuffled out in to the kitchen. "Good morning, gorgeous," he said happily, sliding his hands through her waist. "You are a goddess," he commented, looking over her shoulder at the food sizzling on three skillets.  
  
"Are ye daft?" Kellyn asked crossly, taking his hands off her waist. "What's with the sudden touchiness?" she complained.  
  
"What, you don't like to be touched?" he laughed, poking her in the side.  
  
"If ye value yer life, ye willna do that again," she said quietly. "Hurry up and eat, I'm going tae take a shower, and we'll be off."  
  
Leaving him to eat what was on the skillet, he leaned against the counter and helped himself. In about ten minutes, she was out again, in a pair of shorts, showing off long, bronzed legs, and several tattoos spiraling down them, ending with several silver and gold anklets on both legs. A black midriff tube top showed more bronze skin, more tattoos, belly ring, and her hair was blown out in a soft cloud. Whistling happily, she padded barefoot in to the kitchen, and chomped down on a biscuit as she poured coffee in to a travel mug.  
  
"Jesus, don't you clean up nice?" Duo muttered, his eyes following her every move. He wasn't going to be a saint, not that he had been from the start, if she kept showing skin, and just walking around.  
  
Smiling Kellyn asked, "Ready?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And then," Kellyn continued as she zipped through traffic, "Teranika was to get married tae this old deutschbag of a guy after her first husband died at Culloden. Sae, she marries him, realizing that that is the only way out, and I want tae say they live happily ever after, but she's miserable. While she's greeting the guests and all, this guy comes to her, and he tries tae make a move on her. A marrit woman! Can ye believe that?"  
  
"It's not that I'm not fascinated by the twists and turns of Trinika..."  
  
"Teranika."  
  
"Right." Duo winced as she cut off a sedan. "I just wish you'd watch the road. We want to make it to Mallory Hall in one piece, remember?"  
  
"I'm not speeding." Frowning, she glanced down at her speedometer. "Hardly."  
  
She handled the five-speed like a seasoned veteran of the Indianapolis 500, Duo thought. And at the moment she was treating the other, innocent drivers on the road like competitors. "Maybe you could find a home in one land and stay there."  
  
"Killjoy." But she did as he asked. "I hardly ever get to drive. I love it."  
  
He had to smile. The wind whipping in through the open sunroof was blowing her hair everywhere. "I'd never have guessed."  
  
"The last time I had a chance was when L.D. and I went to some fancy do in St. Kilda's." She checked the mirror, and unable to resist, shot into the next lane. "One trip with me and he insisted on taking his car and driver every damn place." She sent Duo a bright smile.  
  
"Who's L.D.?"  
  
"Oh, my last boyfriend," she said, letting out a sigh, staring straight ahead. "We broke up on mutual terms and everything's fine," she said with a grin, "if that was what you were thinking. There's no need for sympathy."  
  
"Wouldn't even think about it."  
  
Punching the gas and handily cutting off another car, she slid in to the exit lane. At the rude blast of its horn, she only lifted a hand and waved.  
  
"He wasn't being friendly," Duo pointed out-after he took his hands from in front of his eyes.  
  
"I ken. But that's no reason fer me tae be rude."  
  
"Some people consider cutting off another driver rude."  
  
"No. That's an adventure."  
  
Somehow they made it without mishap. But the moment she'd squeezed into a parking place between two cars in front of the large Mallory Hall estate, he collapsed out of the car, sobbing on the ground on all hands and knees. Although he was kind of reluctant to part with the sleek Maserati with its leather interior and stereo system fit only in a den of a rich mansion.  
  
"We're here, stop exaggerating," she snorted, rolling her eyes. Pulling him up beside her, she looped an arm through his, and walked happily up the stone trail leading towards the ornate double doors. Humming to herself, she pulled open the door as if she owned the place.  
  
"Do you live here?" Duo asked.  
  
Kellyn smiled. "Aye, 'tis been in my family for generations...Teranika used tae live here," she announced albeit hesitantly.  
  
"You mean the woman who cursed this place? Oh, that's great. I ask Relena for a nice place to relax, I didn't mean for it to be forever."  
  
Laughing, she patted his back sympathetically, "'Tis nothing tae worry aboot, lad. Nothing has been going wrong here since-"  
  
She was cut off by a piercing scream of pain and agony. Exchanging quick glances with Duo, they both sprinted off towards the direction of the scream. Being more familiar with the place, Kellyn got there first, and knelt down next to the fallen person. Both their mouths fell open as they saw the pale figure crushed under the weight of a chandelier, belonged to no other than Relena.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Okay, what do you all think?? Like it? Does Relena die? What's she doing there in the first place, it belongs to Kellyn, and it's like they were exactly chummy, right?...or were they...??? Questions, questions, questions, aye? Well, hang tight and find out on my next chapter!! REVIEW, plz.... if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, review it or email me at hex_demon666@hotmail.com. Thank you once more!! 


	3. The Truth will Set you Free, and Unleash...

AN: Hello, again. Thank you for continuing with this story. Gundam Wing characters aren't mine. Kellyn and some few others are. Thank ye kindly once again, dolls. You've all been great. He he. ^_^ I especially wanted to thank JewelNadine and Raven's Light and Jack Scarlett. *sob* ye're all so kind...brings tears to my eyes, it does. Thank ye kindly!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Relena!" shouted Duo in a spasm of surprise. Glancing quickly at Kellyn, and knelt down next to her, grabbing Relena's slim wrist, groping for a pulse. "Oh, man, oh, man," he groaned in weak relief as he felt the weak thump of her life line. Leaning back on the balls of his feet, he surveyed Relena, and the frightened looks of the servants, fearfully looking down at the trio. "Is this Teranika's curse at full work again?" he asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Nay, I couldna be, she's no a MacPherson, no even close," Kellyn said, shaking her head. "It was just an accident is all, nothing more," she added fiercely, refusing to allow the thin trickle of fear to course through her body.  
  
Looking up, she flicked her wrist, causing a tall, muscular man to step forward hesitantly, and ordered, "Pick her up and take her tae the south wing. Make sure that she is safe; she's a verra important person. I'll go and call the medic." Turning around, completely forgetting about Duo in the process, her cousin in mind, she barked orders left and right.  
  
Duo blinked in surprise and speculations, watching the servants fall over themselves to obey Kellyn's orders. Drawing his brows together, he smelt a secret brewing in the air, one that Kellyn had conveniently forgotten to mention. As the orders seemed to diminish one by one, Duo put a hand on Kellyn's arm and asked quietly, "Who are you?"  
  
"Kellyn," she answered shortly, and tugged her arm from his grasp. Suddenly, she viewed him with cold eyes, "I'll have one of the men show ye tae yer room. Now, if ye will excuse me, I have tae tend tae my cousin."  
  
"Cousin?" Duo asked quickly, his eyes widening slightly. "You don't look like her, even remotely. Different hair color, eye color...although, I should be blessed you don't look like her. I don't think I could take the trauma...I'd be so scarred," he stated. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you would keep this from me, actually, I do. I would've been ashamed. I would've hung myself from the rafters, possibly shot myself...although, I've done that before, but that was an accident. Sort of. I've been shot at though, but that's hardly the point since we were at war and—"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up, ye're rambling. What is the matter wi'ye? Cripes, ye have a motor attached to yer jaw or something," Kellyn interjected harshly. "No wonder people shot at ye! Ye were probably talking them tae madness! Do ye ken who I am? Properly? Aye, ye don't!" she snapped, before he could even answer. "I am," she began, straightening her back in a regal position, and somehow managed to look down her long nose at him, "Duchess of Beaucaire and Derbyshire. Satisfied?" she barked, but gave him no time to answer as she pivoted on her heels and marched off.  
  
"Ah, no, I can't say I am," Duo murmured. "And is it just me or does she seem tad bit manic..." Shaking his head, he turned, running smack in to a guy who seemed to be made like a semi. "Fuck!" he yelped in pain, holding his nose, which had taken the brunt of the jarring impact. He found himself looking in to cold granite eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Faolan, the steward in charge of Mallory Hall," he answered, bowing his head ever so slightly in greeting. "I will see you to your room," he announced, and proceeded down the large front parlor and towards the long, carving stone steps. Without breaking a step from his walk, he raised a brow to Duo upon him pulling his sleeve. "Yes?" he asked a bit coldly, straightening his sleeve.  
  
"How do you know that I am the one looking for a room?" Duo questioned curiously.  
  
"I assume its because you are the one unfamiliar face in this house, and milady directed me to find 'the man with a ridiculous braid and wearing a black priest outfit,' and you are the only one wearing it. Ah, the power of deduction," Faolan replied with a hint of sarcasm tingeing his deep baritone voice.  
  
"Oh," Duo said, feeling slightly foolish. "'Ridiculous braid,'" he muttered to himself, furrowing his brow as he followed in step with Faolan. "I'll show you 'ridiculous braid,'" he added, pouting slightly. Bringing his braid around his shoulder, he gnawed thoughtfully at the end of it. What was so damn wrong with his braid? Jeez, you'd expect he grew stuff in it or something. Which he didn't...  
  
Turning sharply at the last corner of the right hall, Duo jogged to catch up, and walked in behind the room Faolan had opened. His jaw dropped. The room was made for royalty. There was a fireplace that took up one entire wall, big enough so that it looked like the mouth of a cave. A four poster bed was atop a two foot high podium, overflowing with satin, silk, and velvet pillows and comforters, and sheets. Luxurious furniture dotted across the room that was nearly as big as a normal living room and dining room put together in an average house. Shaking his head, Duo wandered further in, and held up his hand, crying out, "Wait! Aren't you worried about me getting lost in here? Won't I need a map?" when Faolan had made a move to withdraw.  
  
"I think you will be fine," Faolan said, rolling his eyes as he closed the door behind him. "Foreigners," he muttered to himself. Ironically, he wasn't a Scot, but an Australian. (A very long story was behind that, which we'll get to later).  
  
Exploring the window on the far side of the room, he noted with appreciation that there was a view of a large pond, almost the size of a lake. Turning, he spotted two doors and opened the one closest to him. It was a bathroom, if even that. A modern looking bathroom in the size of a bedroom. A large, claw footed tub fit for four intimate couples sprawled across the far wall, while a large shower was near it. There was a separate little door leading to the actual toilet, and there was the sink, which could be raised and then lowered by the twist of a knob to fit a person's height or comfort level.  
  
He shook his head. Pfft, talk about a lap of luxury. This wasn't a vacation; it was more like coming to a resort of some sort. Retreating from the bathroom, and opening the other door, he found a walk-in closet. Another converted bedroom. He spotted necessities of women and men's clothing. Pants, shirts, shoes, hats, ties, belts, suits, jackets, etc...  
  
Leaving the closet, he did a running start, and using the top of the podium as a vault, leaped on to the bed, and was surprisingly waved about like riding the waves of an ocean. "What the--!" Duo began, looking down at the rolling bed in disbelief. "A water bed. You have got to fucking be kidding me!" he shouted. Laughing, he twisted on to his back, and watched the ceiling move gently, "Quatre has officially been bested. After Relena made this place sound somewhat modest, I can't even imagine Kellyn's other houses, if she has any," he murmured to himself.  
  
Alarmed, he looked down at his watch and frowned slightly. Should he call one of them to let them know that he was alive? As he battled with himself internally, he somehow drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kellyn half stood at the sound of Relena's pained moans. "Are ye all right?" she asked as she helped her sit up in bed. Handing her a glass of water with a couple tablets of Advil, she sat on the chair she had pulled up long ago. Pursing her lips, she waited until Relena swallowed the pills and water, and set the glass back on the table next to her. "Why are ye here?" she demanded. "Wi'out my permission, as weel. This is no yer place tae be roaming about, ye ken," she chided, obviously displeased.  
  
"I know," Relena answered wearily. "I was just worried about Duo. I remembered that I hadn't given him the address and I wasn't sure if he had any money or not. So, I came here in hopes that he had somehow made it."  
  
Kellyn stared at her. "Ye ken one of those fascinating inventions we call a phone? Aye, it's verra fascinating. What ye do is ye pick it up, jab a few numbers on the little console, and ye wait. Miraculously, someone from the other side picks up, and then this is where the conversation picks up. Possibly with a 'hello, may I come over?' maneuver. Insane how the world has developed hasn't it?" she said, her voice rich with sarcasm. "It's a miraculous time we're living in now."  
  
"How was I to know you'd be here?" Relena asked, cradling her head in pain at the blinding white lights flashing before her eyes.  
  
Feeling no sympathy, Kellyn leaned back in her chair, rolling her eyes, "Weel, it serves ye right that ye got a chandelier nearly dropped on yer heid. Maybe that would've helped the wee brain of yer's tae work, aye? Jump start it a bit, if ye will," she said. Snorting, she stood up, and began pacing the length of the room. "How were ye to ken I'd be here?" she echoed outrageously, electric blue eyes boring in to Relena's skull. "Weel, could it be that's it's my house tae begin with?" she asked sweetly. "Am I tae announce my arrival at my own house?"  
  
"No, Kellyn," Relena answered warily. "Look, I didn't come here to start a fight. I know we're both on different sides, and you're not always that fond of peace like I am, but—"  
  
"Relena! Ye embarrassed my family by contradicting their choices in the battle! What do ye think I'd do? Not stand by my family?" Kellyn froze in her spot, hands fisting at her sides. "Are ye daft? Nay, dinna answer that," she snapped. "Git out of my house. Ye dinna deserve my hospitality," she amended coldly.  
  
Looking up, she stared at her, horrified. "Kellyn! I am in no condition to be getting on a plane again! You know that! You're a healer—"  
  
"A healer?" Kellyn interrupted with a snort of disbelief. Staring at her with a disgusted look, she shook her head. "Excuse me, ye dinna even ken my profession! It is no even close tae being a bluidy healer, ye dolt! Git out of my house, now!" she screamed.  
  
"Kellyn calm down," Relena begged, blinking back the overwhelming headache. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure my friend had shown up. I didn't give him any directions, and I became worried!"  
  
"Ye dinna ken how tae pick up a bluidy phone?" she asked coldly. "Would ye like me tae describe the methods of the phoning and conversational skills to ye again?" Standing up, she paced the length of the floor. "While my father and mother lay rotting in prison, ye turned yer back on my pleas. I begged ye tae help, but—"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Relena cried out, jackknifing up in bed.  
  
"Exactly!" Kellyn snapped. "Ye dinna do a damn bluidy thing! My parents died because of ye, ye bitch. What do ye think of that now?" she asked sarcastically. "Ironic how the peace thumper is suddenly a murderer as weel?"  
  
"I'm not—"Relena paled. Slowly sinking back in to the pillows once more, she carefully studied Kellyn's outraged face, struggling to be kept in reign. Lucky for her. Sighing, she said, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was having a tough time, Kellyn. The war was going on, there was nothing I could really do about it."  
  
"Nothing, aye?" she repeated bitterly. "Tough time, my arse. What do ye think the people whose lives were ended, and families lines broken off thought the war was tae them? A picnic? I dinna think so, ye daft, clueless child." Laughing, she said, "Weel, then there is nothing I can do, cousin. Leave my house at dusk or face the consequences," she said sweetly, and turned on her heels, marching out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Relena groaned in pain, despair and confusion. It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. It was the truth. She didn't respond or help out Kellyn for fear that it would blacken her reputation, and she ashamed about that. What could she do about it though? Kellyn wouldn't listen to her reasons, heck she didn't think she would've even listened if it were her.  
  
She'd have to wait until Kellyn's temper cooled. Being of Scottish descent, she had a fiery temple that bested even Satan himself. Though she had a quick temper, Kellyn knew when to hold her fire, or how to mask it with a stunning ability. She could easily smile and laugh with you, while being pissed with you to no end. Frankly, it was terrifying.  
  
Okay, she could admit that she could've used some of her power to release Kellyn's parents, but she couldn't tell anyone that she had believed they were guilty as well. Planning to overthrow the King of England was a very serious crime, and she had ashamedly believed in the tabloids, and scandalous words from every talk show host across the colonies. When they had been proven innocent, everyone was too late. The Duke and Duchess of Beaucaire and Derbyshire had been executed.  
  
Now, Kellyn was powerful, probably more so than her, which frightened her a bit. Not to mention that she had a powerful long line of descendants. Her great-times infinity grandfather was Bonnie Prince Charlie, she was related to the Kennedy's, and her aunt was the Empress of some foreign country she couldn't bring herself to remember.  
  
Kellyn had captured the attention of the prince of Great Britain, Spain, France, Italy, Morocco, and some very rich aristocrats in the colonies, all unintentionally. Relena thought herself a beauty, but somehow Kellyn captured attention. She assumed it was because of her fiery red hair, and equal temper, blue eyes every man seemed to drown themselves in, and her breasts. She looked down at her own modest ones, knowing they were no match for her cousin's. Pursing her lips, she shook her head, horrified at where her trains of thought were drifting towards.  
  
Rolling over on to her side, she let the soft breeze caress her body in to a deep, and dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Curving her back along the couch in the living room, Kellyn looked outside the window upside down, her hair contrasting sharply upon the black, ultra suede material. Sighing, she absentmindedly stroked her protruding ribs as she thought to herself, wondering if she should really have yelled at Relena after that traumatizing event. Suddenly, pictures of her parents floated in to her vision, and her heart hardened. Damned if she'd look at her betraying cousin again. She was through with Relena; she pissed her off any way, so good riddance.  
  
Kellyn sat up suddenly with a sharp gasp, crying out, "Damn ye, Zareh!" as her dog shoved a very cold, wet nose in to her bared belly button. Rubbing her stomach, she sullenly looked at her dog, which gazed back at her with all the innocence of a demon caught engulfing the soul of a pope. Shaking her head, she toed the dog's side with her boot, "Git on wi'ye, dog," she ordered.  
  
Letting out a long, low whine, he sulked off, his toenails clicking a beat against the hardwood floor. Looking over its shoulder one last time, he lowered his head, and kept walking until he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"What is going on with everyone today?" she wondered out loud, shaking her head in frustration.  
  
"You just probably need to lay back. You're tense," Duo commented from behind her. "Why?" he asked curiously, setting his hands along the couch.  
  
She scowled, sniffing slightly as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "'Tis none of yer business, man," she said stubbornly. "I dinna ken why ye are questioning me on such irrelevant topics," she commented, sighing deeply. Tilting her head back, she gazed at Duo. "No wonder I am sae tense, aye? I was nearly scairt out of my wits with my fool cousin showing up, and then I had a few words wi' her as weel."  
  
Pursing his lips, he raised a skeptical brow. "What do you mean you had a few words with her? You're too sweet to be angry with someone like Relena...no, I take that back, it could be possible with her," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Kellyn snorted, "Aye, ye're quite right. Any sane person couldna hold their temper with her, but 'tis no use," she sighed. "She is my cousin, but it doesna mean that I have tae hold my temper wi' her, aye? So she will be gone by dusk tonight, or she will pay for deceiving my orders."  
  
"You're a bit hasty, you know that?"  
  
She shrugged, and stood up. Resting her hands on the small of her back, she pushed her pelvis frontward, cracking her spine. Sighing, she looked down at her boot clad feet, and shorts. "Guess I better change fer dinner," she muttered to herself, and without even a farewell to him, walked out of the room, and out of sight.  
  
"That's the second time she's done that!" Duo exclaimed, a bit annoyed. After changed his mind about following her, he decided to wander the grounds of Mallory Hall. As he wandered in and out of rooms, he quickly grew bored, and exited the house through a back door in one of the halls.  
  
He blinked at the sudden light, and breathed in deeply, appreciating the fresh air, mingled with grass and summer. Hearing small commotions going on in what Duo assumed another division of the house, he headed towards it. He froze at the entrance, his mouth wide open. It was a stable with nearly two hundred horses housed, the barn stretching for what seemed like thousands of yards ahead of him. Azure eyes fastened on two stable boys about the age of sixteen bickering loudly with each other, aggravating some of the horses whickering nervously next to them.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, stepping forward as he did so.  
  
One of the boys sullenly looked at him, as if hating the fact that he had just been interrupted in making a point. Tossing a lock of blond hair from his eyes, he said, "What's it matter to you?"  
  
The other one elbowed him viciously, staring at him pointedly. "I beg your pardon for the insolence, sir. It was just that Brisbane suggested something quite atrocious, and I was in the midst of fervently disagreeing."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
The boy named Brisbane stepped in again, shoving his companion aside. "I was going to ride Donas, see if I could train him, sir," he emphasized sarcastically.  
  
"Why can't you ride Donas?" Duo asked, ignoring the smart ass remarks.  
  
"Because, sir, Donas is the most feared of all horses. Our Lady Kellyn was the one to retrieve him from a herd of wild mustangs," the other answered. "She was mighty hurt, when she caught him, and trained him herself, and now only she can ride Donas without getting hurt."  
  
Duo nodded, "What does Donas mean?"  
  
"Demon," Brisbane said, smiling, a malicious glint in his hazel eyes. Shrugging a narrow shoulder slightly, he said, "It's really no big deal, I can handle him," he boasted.  
  
"You can't! You're a greenhorn, and you know it," his friend snapped.  
  
"Shut up, Quinley! Like you know anything," he snarled. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you fuck everything up for me. Are you going to be the one riding the horse?"  
  
"No, but I'm damn well not going to be responsible for you being headless," Quinley snapped back. Fisting his hands next to his side, his green eyes flared brightly in anger. "You're impossible!"  
  
"Why don't you just let him ride it?" Duo asked nonchalantly.  
  
Two gazes swirled upon him sharply. Quinley was already shaking his head, "No, sir, it's too dangerous. If he gets hurt, then—"  
  
"It won't be your fault," Duo shrugged. "Look, the way I see it. You've tried your best to try and talk him out of it, now, it's only live-and- learn. If he does get hurt, he gets an earful, and he'll learn his lesson with a bruised pride and ego. You have your defense. If he's so intent on learning, then he should."  
  
They hesitated, wondering if those words were actually real, but before they could answer, Kellyn walked in after hearing everything. "Weel, as much as I'd be amused by the entire event, I suggest ye no do it, aye, Bris?" she drawled out lazily.  
  
The two boys snapped to attention after bending a knee at her. Duo looked behind him and froze once again. She was in knee high tights, following her every curve, and he swore that she was wearing no underpants. You could've seen the lines of them, but no, they were smooth...his head started to buzz. Her top looked like she had tied a handkerchief around her ample breasts. If there were going to be any more surprises to her wardrobe, he would have a heart attack by then, he mused to himself, but hell, he would die a happy man.  
  
"Yes, milady, I agree, but I still wanted to try," he answered sheepishly.  
  
Smiling, Kellyn bordered Quinley's neat 6'1, and slung an arm along both the boys' shoulders. "Ye're sae cute," she teased, and laughed with delight when they blushed. Ruffling their hair, she gently pushed them away. "Go and clean one of the stables that ye most likely forgot, aye?" she suggested.  
  
Duo watched them disappear and glanced over at her. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked, startled.  
  
He gestured. "Make them feel...I dunno, like tall and mighty, and then order them away so easily without making them feel condescending?"  
  
Kellyn grinned, and slipped an arm through Duo's waist, leading him towards a particular stable. "Weel, laddie, its called skill, aye? Sometime, ye just need tae ken that men have sensitive feelings behind their tough exterior."  
  
Duo grunted, and pulled her closer to his side, playing along with her openly flirtatious attitude. "You know, you have some English words and then old Scots words mixed in. What's with that?"  
  
She shrugged a slim shoulder. "'Tis because I had verra many tutors verra particular about my vocabulary, aye? Sometimes it was quite overwhelming, but then other times it was no so much. Now," she said, pulling away from him. Caressing the silvery nose bared to them, she crooned to the horse. "This is Dougal, named after a cantankerous uncle for his unstable personality."  
  
"You're not helping," Duo said, but nonetheless stroked the nose, starting slightly when Dougal snorted viciously. "You have animals every where you go?"  
  
"Aye, I'm verra fond of them." Smiling, she looked up, bumping him with her hip. "He doesna bite, but is sure that he has something to prove, so he is always quite grumpy," she explained, digging in to her jacket pocket. Revealing several sugar cubes, she held it out for the horse, which he eagerly took. Patting the slim neck, she worried her full lower lip. "Do ye think it was an accident?"  
  
"What was?" he asked, alarmed by the sudden change in the conversation.  
  
She poked him gently in the chest, rolling her eyes. "The chandelier and having it fall on Relena? It just seems sae damned convenient, aye? The moment we step in, the thing falls down? That was a damn sturdy piece of furniture, sixteen bolts, eight screws, four eyepieces, and had it survive two earthquakes as weel. It would have taken a lot of man power tae have it become like that, aye?" she asked him, staring at him deeply.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I guess it was convenient, but who would want to harm Relena?"  
  
She shook her head, "I dinna think it was all about Relena," she murmured to herself, a tight knit forming between her brows. Upon asking what she had just said, she looked up and smiled. "Nothing, lad. 'Tis a bit cold, aye? Let's go inside," she said and pulled him along after a final pat to Dougal.  
  
Once inside the immense house, they were faced with Relena. Duo noted the obvious chill factor as soon as the two women were face-to-face. Actually, Relena seemed to take on the look of a panicked and cornered rabbit, and Kellyn to look like a starved and very rabid wolf. He felt a moment's pity for Relena, and must have made a noise somewhere along that line when he felt the iciness of Kellyn's glare directed towards him now. Considerably alarmed, he smiled, and patted her arm reassuringly, letting her know that he was 100% on her side.  
  
"I presume ye were tae be leaving then?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Ah, actually, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time to ask you a few questions..." Relena fidgeted.  
  
Kellyn raised a brow, a humorous smile curving one side of her lips. "Why do ye sound like a damn reporter? Thinking of interviewing me in order tae relieves yer conscience? Weel, my dear, I willna do anything for that tae happen. Believe ye me, darling, I will make sure ye live in a life of purgatory."  
  
Relena looked up quickly, and back down with even quicker speed. Flushing, she shook her head frantically. "No, that wasn't it! I just wanted to ask if I could maybe spend another night here, seeing as I don't—"  
  
"Nay," Kellyn answered flatly.  
  
"Bu-But, I don't have any way to get out of here! My plane isn't due here for another week, and I've never really been here so I don't know my way around, so—"  
  
"I am no interested in excuses. Git out of my house by dusk tonight, which is in four hours. You have four glorious hours tae do what ye wish. By ten o'clock, I want ye out, Relena, and this is my last time saying it."  
  
For the second time, Kellyn stormed out of the room with Relena in it, fuming silently to herself. How dare she have the gall to ask her for hospitality? There was now bad blood between them, and she wanted to spend another night? She was damn lucky she didn't have a rusted axe hacking her in half. As she shook her head in disgust, she was brought up short by someone grabbing on to her arm and swinging her around. Instantly, so was her roundhouse punch, landing on someone's jaw with a grunt of pain from her would-be attacker.  
  
"Ow! What the hell?" Duo scowled, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Kellyn grinned sheepishly. "Oops?" she suggested, raising both her palms up in an odd gesture of mistake and peace.  
  
"Are you always going to try to maim someone when they try to talk to you?" he demanded, wondering if a bruise would set in.  
  
"Only when they swing me about like a damn pinwheel wi'out giving me fair warning," she said back, smiling innocently. "Did ye need something, lad?"  
  
"Why do you hate Relena? Most people don't feel so...hostile towards her, well accept for one person," he confessed, thinking of Heero and Wufei both, granted Wufei had interesting allergic reactions to women. "Usually they feel annoyed, but never hostile," he continued. "Why?"  
  
"Duo, dinna get involved in something that ye have every opportunity tae stay out of, 'tis a blessing, take it," she answered. Lifting a hand, she frowned at the slowly forming bruise on his jaw line. "Let's go have dinner, mo caran, it will cheer both of us up considerably."  
  
"Dinner?" he chirped, feeling better already. "Well, if you insist," he said, knowing that she had changed the subject to something else to avoid explaining her cryptic explanation. He vowed that he wouldn't forget, but keep pestering her until she told. There had to be a logical explanation why she always seemed to go on a sort of rampage when Relena was brought up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo leaned back in to his chair, groaning in pain and pleasure. "Oh, my Gaaw~" he moaned, patting his stomach. "I think I'm going to explode."  
  
"Weel, no wonder, lad, I've ne'ver seen someone eat sae much in one sitting!" Kellyn exclaimed, chuckling to herself as she watched Duo in physical pain. Comfortably full herself, but not quite, she waited as dishes were cleared while she sipped her red wine, savoring the taste.  
  
"How do you stay that thin?" Duo demanded. He snorted, "I know why. Miniscule servings. A sliver of everything, and a half tablespoon of all the rest. That's how. Miserable bitch," he muttered, rolling his eyes back in hopeless defeat. He seriously pondered on the possibility of exploding because of a full stomach...full didn't even do him enough justice right now. It was quite possibly the understatement of the millennia.  
  
Kellyn chuckled, "Weel, at least I dinna suffer, aye? And ye are no fat, Duo, ye're muscular, quite different, aye?"  
  
"You have muscles too," he said, and his eyes rounded as he watched Kellyn gently pull her already low cut shirt, revealing a black bra that he knew had to have been made by blind, virgin nuns. It was too enticing. His jaw dropped as she reached between her two breasts, and all coherent thoughts melted in his brain. My God, was she making a pass? When he was sitting on the other side of the table like a beached whale? He panicked.  
  
Pulling out a cigarette, she frowned as she flicked on her lighter, and puffed, watching Duo's forehead drop on to the table with a thunk. "What is it? What's wrong? Ye mind that I smoke? Do ye want me tae go somewhere else then?"  
  
A sob escaped Duo's lips before he shot up in his chair. "Damn you!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her startled face. "What is the matter with you? You have a guy sitting across from you that is," he broke off, theatrically checking for a pulse, "yes, yes, indeed is alive! You pull down your shirt, which by the way, I have a great view of your breasts, and then you show me your bra, you reach in... and pull out a cigarette! Are you a stripper?! Are you deliberately trying to tease me?" he screamed shrilly, thoroughly rattled.  
  
Kellyn stared at him for a moment, her vocal chords screaming to work, and then promptly burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she wiped the tears from her eyes carefully. "Duo, ye are such a good entertainment fer me," she said, giggling occasionally. "I wasna meaning tae put on a strip show, and I am most definitely no a stripper, thank ye kindly."  
  
He snorted, "Well, then stop doing that next time." Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward, starting intently in to her dancing blue eyes. She was off guard, a good time to see her reaction. "What is Abdicrax, Kellyn?"  
  
She calmly put out her cigarette by the twist of her boot. Smiling, her expression completely veiled, (much to Duo's admiration), asked, "I have no idea what yer talking aboot, lad. Would ye mind telling me what ye are getting at?"  
  
Duo smiled slightly, a glint in his eye. "During the war, there had been rumors that a foreign body was helping us. Our side of the war, which thankfully we won. No body could figure out whom this foreign body was...you know what my job was? To find out, and to kill as many people as possible behind enemy lines, to sniff out traitors. This mysterious angel donated millions of dollars, sent in anonymous recruits, and a lot of pretty new toys for the military. All very useful. Well, anyway, I found out what the foreign body was called. Abdicrax. I was in the middle of figuring out who it was, but they've been pretty elusive, slippery as eels, when I decided to take this vacation. Now I find the file Abdicrax on your computer. It's not just a small file either. It's pretty big," he said.  
  
Kellyn raised a copper brow, her eyes coolly veiling any means of evidence if she knew what he was talking about. "Ye looked on my computer, did ye?" she asked, her voice icy.  
  
"My dear, you allowed me to, don't you remember?" Duo grinned. "You said that I could look on your computer, and I commented on the files on your computer. A tip, love, don't put something important on your desktop...or did you mean to be found?"  
  
She snorted, crossing her arms. "Dinna make me laugh, my boy. I still dinna ken what yer talking aboot."  
  
Duo looked at her with an odd expression, "Are you retarded?" he demanded. "I saw it on your computer! Why are you embarrassed about helping...you know something, don't you?" he asked. "Why the war ended so abruptly, and the missing leaders on the other side, don't you? Is that why you pretend to have no idea what's going on?" he asked.  
  
Kellyn narrowed her eyes, and leaned forward as well. "Dinna meddle in something that ye canna handle, Duo. It's a verra dangerous business that if ye canna seem tae ignore, than ye will be forced tae," she warned.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Duo asked incredulously. "Look, I can help you, I know people. For one my group is on alert about this, they've been working on this with me."  
  
She shook her head, throwing her hands up in despair. "Why can't ye listen tae me?" she cried out.  
  
"Because this is dangerous work that—"he cut off as she stood up suddenly. Misthinking her action as her beginning action of running away, he stood up as well. "Look, I know that you're probably not used—where the hell are you going? We're not done with this conversation!" he insisted as he followed her out of the kitchen. "Hey!" he shouted, and broke off in to a sprint as well. "You're insane," he muttered as he followed her outside, the cold wind slapping him full on the face, leaving him almost dazed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he queried, shaking his head as they stopped just outside the barn. "Have you seriously gone insane? It's freezing out here!"  
  
"There's something wrong," she said in a low voice, looking around the barn. "The horses are restless, the dogs quiet. The birds have stopped—"  
  
"What birds? This is the middle of winter. Any bird still here is stupid, and probably dead," he interrupted, agitated.  
  
"Shut up," she commanded fiercely. "There are enemies within us right now."  
  
Walking over to one of the empty stables, she whistled Duo's attention and threw him a .45 colt. Tilting her head, she said, "Be cautious, and check around." Pursing her lips, she revealed her own weapon, a .45 ACP. Standing up slowly, she scoffed as she saw that Duo still stood there. Walking to his side, she pressed her back to him, her eyes slowly looking around the barn.  
  
"Ye canna follow directions verra weel, can ye?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "Not when there's a damsel—ow!" he said, rubbing the sore spot where her elbow jabbed in to his side. "Okay, so maybe you're not exactly a damsel in distress—"  
  
"Maybe," she snorted.  
  
"—but we're still in this together, so I'm not going to abandon you," he finished.  
  
"Enough chit-chat, more killing," she said, uncomfortable by his helpful words, which she was not used to. "There's someone here, or something's going to happen. I feel it," she whispered. "There's something wrong," she insisted with herself, as if reassuring her conscience.  
  
Tensed silence washed over them as Kellyn broke off and walked down the aisles, petting some of the worse case horses distractedly. Looking around, her long red hair moving with her every action. Worrying her lip, she gave up, and began turning towards Duo with a shrug when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. As she began turning, a muffled explosion rang through, shattering the deafening silence, followed by a blinding pain ripping through her side.  
  
Even as red exploded throughout her vision, she aimed towards the source of the bullet, and fired. Black was enveloping her body and senses, and she struggled to surface, but gave up, lulled by the numbing sensations the darkness brought with it.  
  
"Shit! Kellyn!" Duo shouted, watching as her body fell to the ground, and with her last ounce of consciousness, hit a man from the loft, having him tumble down. Ignoring the enemy, he ran towards Kellyn's side, cursing once more at the bloodied side, and the blood forming a lake around her. "Damnit!" he cursed.  
  
A hand ran in to the barn at the sound of Kellyn's gunfire. "What's going on?" he asked, frightened.  
  
Turning, Duo saw that it was Quinley. "Go call a doctor! Or one of the nurses or someone who knows medical attention! Kellyn's been shot bad," he said. Unbuttoning his shirt, he shouldered it off, and pressed it tightly against her wound, wincing slightly when she groaned with pain. Looking up, he saw the culprit lying on his side, facing them, his eyes glazed with death. A hole was dead center in between his eyes, his gun lying inches away from his open hand. "Is he the only one?" he whispered to himself, quickly looking up.  
  
He sighed harshly. "What a total mess," he muttered.  
  
Soon the doctor was there, and every one was delirious with worry and concern. One or two of the older women who had obviously known Kellyn since she was little, they cried and clung to each other as if she had already passed to the other side. Men teared up, obviously besotted with the queen of the household, and the rare children who dotted the estate looked uncertainly at each other, wondering what was going on.  
  
Duo sat on a chair, scrubbing his face. He was in his room after feeling like he was going out of his mind at the weeping and the buzzing in the foyer. Pursing his lips, he glared at the door as someone knocked on the door. "What?" he asked.  
  
The door opened slowly at Relena peeped in, pale. "Duo? Do you know who the man was?" she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "No, no one does."  
  
"I know who it was," she answered, stepping further in to the room. She looked hesitant, as if she was mentally debating with herself if she should tell.  
  
He straightened in his chair. "Who is it?" he gently urged.  
  
"It's one of the hitman who works for the man who wants to own Abdicrax. She's in possession of several important disks that can destroy several powerful leaders. Obviously you know that she's in danger. They say she might not even survive. We have to help her, Duo. We have to find the disks and open up Abdicrax...Do you think Heero can do it?"  
  
Duo's mind reeled at the information. "The dictators of the organizations who supported the war...she knows where they are?" he asked through numbed lips.  
  
Relena nodded. "She was caught up in bad business...she-she was engaged to one of head honcho's son of the Mafia, which was how she got sucked in to the bad crowd. She found out some deadly secrets, and stole some of the disks, and they caught their parents, accusing them of trying to kill the King of England, which wasn't true. I-I turned her back on her, and wouldn't help, afraid that I would get a bad reputation," she blushed. "So, her parents, died, and she found herself rich beyond belief. So she started her own organization called Abdicrax. There were a lot of people who weren't very happy with it, including her step-brother. He tried to have her killed numerous of times," she answered. "Do you know who her brother is?" she asked quietly.  
  
He eyed her wearily. "Do I want to know?"  
  
"Treize."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: (O.O) Well, well, well, look at the twist here! Lol. I didn't know exactly where to go with this so while I was just sitting on my bed, zoning in and out of reality, I still didn't get it. Lol. So, literally, my boyfriend and his friends kidnapped me and took me to Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King, and to dinner, which was bizarre, and the idea came in just as the supposed 'King' (steward, was set on fire because he was WACK-O and hurled himself from the main tower. It was such a beautiful moment... hilarious. SO beautiful...*sobs* I'm rambling once more, I have a serious problem with that...I'm trying to fix it because I seem to annoy everyone, but—see, there I go again. I'm done. Anyways...please tell me what you think. Reviews, flames...blah, I don't care. Just some kind of feedback, people. I want some reviews!!..please? ^_~; 


End file.
